Disgrace of the LNER
Episode V: Disgrace of the LNER is the fifth episode of the first season of NWR Origins and the fifth episode overall. It was uploaded on December 17, 2015, and the second episode of Gordon's two part story. Plot A few days later the Fat Controller is speaking to Gordon complimenting him on his blue paint and suggests they paint Henry blue but questions whether it might be a bad idea. Gordon points to that this would be a bad idea as even despite their different paintwork and attitude, he still mixes up Henry and 87546. The Fat Controller agrees and reminds Gordon to be a really useful engine with Gordon replying that Doncaster Pacifics never disappoint. Suddenly 98462/Alfred arrives and starts aggressively questioning Gordon on his choice of blue calling 'disgusting' and a 'Disgrace to the LNER', to which Gordon points out that his paint is not as much a disgrace as 98462. 98462 mocks Gordon for throwing insults but Gordon aggressively replies by stating that he understands why the other Engines don't like 98462 as he is an ass, monstrous, selfish, arrogant and the rudest engine on Sodor, before stating that he doesn't want to know him anymore. When 98462 questions Gordon whether he is speaking the truth, Henry pulls up and reminds 98462 about the countless abuse that he was given before Gordon arrived. 98462 states that he cannot believe what Sodor has come too but Gordon points out Sodor is not perfect due to 98462. This made 98462 shouts at Gordon to Shut Up before calling him a "Great Big Blue Wretched Steaming Hippopotamus!”. Gordon loses it and charges forward bumping 98462 very hard. The latter then angrily moves forward and bumps Gordon just as hard. Eagle arrives into the station to try and break up the fight whereas 87546 continues to laugh and cheer 98462. Neil arrives to see Gordon about to send 98462 flying when he suddenly stops. He feels guilty for his behavior knowing it not to be the ways of the LNER and has a sense of emotion for his actions due to him having shame, 98462 mocks him but Neil yells at him to leave. Later in the shed the Fat Controller speaks severely to Gordon about fighting with 98462 as he could have caused a serious accident. Gordon sincerely apologizes but the Fat Controller despite giving him a severe warning understands that 98462 probably started the fight. Gordon carries on his work and has no more encounters with 98462. 1924 was quite an eventful year as Edward was relegated to the sheds and was therefore used less and less due to the fact that he didn't have the strength of engines like Gordon, Henry, Eagle, 87546 and 98462. However one day the drivers felt sympathy on Edward and took him out for a run making the others very cross. The next day while Edward was shunting, Gordon had trouble when trying to pull some trucks up a steep gradient and required the help of Edward, leading the Fat Controller to bring the blue Engine back into service. A few days later, due to 98462's accident in the ocean, Henry was afraid of getting his paint ruined and therefore hid in a tunnel, refusing to come out. After trying with not very useful ideas and Henry still refusing to move, the Fat Controller bricked up the tunnel and left Henry in the tunnel. However a month later when Gordon passed with the express his safety valve burst and Henry was strong enough to pull the train along with the help of Edward. Thomas helped with shunting coaches in the yard while Edward and Eagle helped to pull local trains. The year ended with the LMS and North Western Railway agreeing to allow the express to run from Knapford to Barrow in Furness. 98462 however never improved his attitude, so one day in 1925 the Fat Controller made arrangements for 98462 to be sent away from Sodor, and informed him of this. 98462 did not take this well and became insane and mentally disturbed. One day 98462 is resting next to some trucks and mentioning to them how it's all over and there's no escape, annoyed by his complaining, the trucks tell 98462 to stop complaining but the latter argues that there's nothing to not complain about, to which the trucks question him about the LNER, to which 98462 replies by saying the LNER betrayed him but the trucks disagree. 98462 explains that when Gordon came to Sodor he thought that Gordon would stick up for him but instead of being his rescuer, Gordon became his replacement for Sodor's No.4 and accusing the other engines of treating him like a dirty rat. The trucks told him to shut up, but 98462 tells them to shut up back. 98462 then explains that more engines will come to Sodor and be given Numbers due to them proving to be really useful to the Fat Controller, but describes how he won't be there and instead be broken up, melted in the fires of foundry and be recycled. Suddenly 98462 bursts into anger describing how two engines will take his place as they can't be really useful when scrapped, the trucks becomes horrified and warn 98462 that he is having a mental breakdown but 98462 simply shouts out how Henry the Green Engine and Gordon the Big Engine, the two engines who replaced him, will burn in the fires of hell before laughing maniacally. A few days later Gordon is sleeping on a siding mentioning how hard it is to be such a large and splendid engine and how he needs to keep up appearances. Suddenly Thomas whistles cheekily at him, waking up Gordon, saying, "Wake up Lazybones, Do some handwork for a change", to which Gordon calls the Tank Engine a wretched scoundrel. As Thomas leaves Gordon sees 98462 passing before referring to him as a sour pot. Down the line 98462 starts arranging a train of Sodor Fuel Tankers and Box Vans, he watches angrily as Gordon passes down line, knowing that his revenge will soon begin. Later at Wellsworth, Gordon is resting on the siding when Henry arrives with a Goods Train. Henry questions Gordon on what he is doing at that moment in time to which the latter responds by saying that he is resting and that such an important engine deserves a lot of rest before telling Henry to keep the filthy Goods away from him to which Henry scoffs. Suddenly both Gordon and Henry hear a whistle but both are confused as an engine isn't scheduled to arrive for at least another hour. They realise that it's 98462's whistle and Gordon spots him pushing five tankers and nine box vans. 98462 yells out how his revenge will almost be completed and both Gordon and Henry realize in shock that he's on the same line before 98462 shouts to Gordon and Henry that they will meet a very special passenger by the name of Lucifer before laughing maniacally. However, 98462 doesn't see the Signalman quickly change the points so that he is diverted away from Gordon and Henry and instead crashes through some buffers, ending up in a field followed by the sound of a massive explosion. After the explosion, Gordon and Henry are left in shock with Gordon question on what just happened and later both are introduced to what Gordon considered the most horrific sight he has ever seen in his life, the burning wreckage of 98462. He assumed the nine box vans would shield him from the impact, but instead remained in pieces everywhere. The Fat Controller arrives stating he can't believe what happened, but Gordon and Henry reply that he was going to try and kill them, to which the Fat Controller despite telling them not to jump to conclusions admitted that it was probably the case, to which Henry told him 98462's last words. After the event Gordon and Henry kept on feeling guilty wondering if had they not arrived on Sodor would 98462 still be alive and if they were too harsh on him. After having a nightmare, where upon the Kirk Ronan Branch he is attacked by 98462, Gordon wakes up wishing that they could have helped 98462 but Henry simply replies by saying that they couldn't. Gordon thinks 98462 would have still been alive if Henry and Gordon hadn't arrived but Henry states that he may also wouldn't have as he had a choice, as the other engines gave him a chance but he refused to listen and was the cause of his own death, to which Gordon agrees. Henry then states that both engines should form an alliance, where one helps each other to which Gordon agrees, and from that day on, despite the occasional argument, Gordon and Henry remained best of friends. The next morning Edward took 98462's remains to the scrapyard and the Fat Controller never liked to talk about his demise, and the Thin Clergyman agreed to keep Alfred out of his books, except for a few pictures, and when asked about him, he responded that he was sent away for being nasty and rude, which was true, except he never mentioned his death and attempted murder afterwards. Not too long after 87546 was sent away due to him not improving his attitude. It's unknown where he ended up after that, but he eventually ended up in the Barrow Scrapyards. However, he was very lucky as soon after the Governor of Sodor needed a Private Engine and 87546 was chosen and renamed Crovan who now pulls the Governor everywhere in a private coach by the name of Helen. In 1929 Eagle went back to his heritage railway, though he did return briefly in 1950 to help out with an increase in passenger trains as he was the one engine the Fat Controller trusted but remains on his railway to this day. In 1931 Adam and Wallace were sent to a wealthy man on the mainland to help with a rotisserie farmer and after many years of service, they eventually became working exhibits at the museum which lay next to the railway. In 1941, Clive, Matthew, and Neil were sold to India which needed engines to help run the railways in India as India wasn't as up to date as Sodor and desperately needed Engines to help prove themselves. Eventually, in 1945, the Fat Controller purchased a new engine who would be Sodor's No.5. But that's another story. *This story is narrated by Gordon in the present day who is speaking to a Reporter. As Gordon finishes talking to the reporters, none see Alfred's ghost glaring at them in the distance. This episode takes place in 1923 to 1925, Gordon's Stories take place in 1924 to 1945. Characters * Gordon * 98462 (Death, appears as a ghost at the end in his original livery) * Henry * 87546/Crovan * Sir Topham Hatt * Neil * Thomas * Eagle * Troublesome Trucks * Edward (does not speak) * Adam (does not speak) * Matthew (does not speak) * Wallace (does not speak) * James (not named; does not speak) * Clive (mentioned) * Daisy (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Helen (not named, cameo) * The Governer of Sodor (mentioned, possible cameo) Cast * DarthWill3: 98462 * JakerBraker123: Thomas * Kanefan701: Eagle * 22Tesla: Reporter * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone Else Transcript Main article: Disgrace of the LNER/Transcript Trivia * Gordon and Henry's alliance at the end is a reference, and very similar to the alliance formed between Thomas and Gordon at the end of the season 1 "Thomas and Friends" episode, Down the Mine. * At a length of 20:13, this is one of the longest videoes on Thomas1Edward2Henry3's channel, not counting his reviews and discussions. * Stock footage from Pride of the LNER is used. * The Events of the Story Took place in 1923, 1924, 1925 and 2015, 1929 1931, 1941, 1945 and 1950 are mentioned. * This is the darkest episode in the mini-series, much different then the previous 4. It was given an unofficial PG-13 rating because of the violence, language, and upsetting content. * In the original script, Alfred carried out a suicide attack rather than a simple failed murder. This was changed (the box vans were added between him and the tankers) because T1E2H3 decided it would be too dark, especially after the 2015 Paris terrorist attacks that happened a month before the release. * 98462's "breakdown" was inspired the "Hellfire" song from the Disney movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame. In fact, the scene uses the same music from that movie as well. * Events from The Three Railway Engines (along with the episodes Edward and Gordon/Edward Helps Out, The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out, Henry!, and Edward, Gordon and Henry/Henry to the Rescue), and The Engines of Sodor Episode VIII: A Tale of a Small Green Engine are shown. * Music from the films The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, and The Hunchback of Notre Dame is used. Samuel Barber's classic piece "Adagio for Strings" is also used. * 98462's fate and death is similar Timothy's death in Ghost Train: The Untold Story Timothy from Kanefan701's YouTube channel. But they're deaths are a bit different, Timothy's death was a murder suicide while Alfred's death was a failed murder attempt. * This is the first episode not to feature a character's theme and pictures in the credits. Instead, it is a generic black background and Charles Gounod's "Funeral March of Marionette" is used, as it was used as 98462's theme in the series. *This makes the last appearances and/or speaking rolls for a few characters: ** Alfred/98462 and Eagle's last appearances until the fourth season episode, A Turning Point for Edward and Eagle’s last speaking role to date. ** Wallace and Adam's last appearances to date. *A Reference to the slopes of culdee fell story, Cliffhanger is made at the end. Goofs * When Alfred became insane and the trucks were warning him of this, the trucks did not look at Alfred. * When Edward took Alfred's remains away for scrap, an engine can be seen behind him far away. * A continuity goof occurs when Alfred attempts to murder Gordon and Henry. At one point, viewers will see a shot of the signalman changing the points. The scene afterwards shows Alfred with his trucks well beyond the signal box and bridge, but in the next scene, his train is seen swerving into the siding before Alfred is killed. * At the 10:55 mark, 98462's Driving Wheels are derailed Gallery DisgraceOfTheLNER.JPG|Card Title Card.jpg|Title Card DisgraceOfTheLNER1.png DisgraceOfTheLNER2.png DisgraceOfTheLNER3.png DisgraceOfTheLNER4.png File:Alfred.jpg|Alfred attempting to kill Gordon and Henry. Simular.PNG|Alfred's Ghost Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes Category:Multi-partner Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing On Gordon Category:Episodes focusing on Alfred Category:Episodes focusing on Henry Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book